The Interview
by Splinter Cell
Summary: A new face in the SGC is causing trouble for Jack. More to follow I promise


The Interview ****

The Interview

Author: Vada

Spoilers: None that I can think of. 

Contents: Nothing apart from some colourful language.  
Summary: A story where a new face comes to SGC and causes a few… upsets on her first interview.

Time Period: At the end of season Two-probably. 

Disclaimer: All characters and property of Stargate: SG1 belong to MGM/UA, World Gekko Corporation and Double Secret Productions. This fan fiction was made for entertainment purposes and without profit. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Any similarity to real persons, alive or not, is pure coincidence. Other characters, the storyline and the story itself are property of the author. 

Note: I wanted this to be funny but I'm not sure if it is. You'll have to tell me won't you?

Contact: [vada@time-warp.o.uk][1]

Archive: No probs as long as you tell me where.

__

Say what you will about the egg-headed of our world but you have to admit that compared to the military, we are 100% normal. I mean a physicist doesn't get herself shot at or kidnapped or tortured does she? Of course not. 

And knowing perfectly well my antipathy toward anything with vaguely military connotations, Harvard decided to send me to Cheyenne Mountain complex. Lucky me. 

I wasn't even told why I was going other than; 'They need the best physicist there is in America and that means you Allana.' Oh sure that was a compliment and a half and I can take a compliment but it was also an evasion and I don't like evasions. 

'Look, General, I have a project back at Harvard which needs my immediate attention and instead I have been virtually shanghaied here. Now will you either please tell me why the hell I am here or I am walking out of this base guards or no guards-is that clear?'

Leaning away slightly from the black-haired scientist's fury, Hammond was about to give her the same answer he'd given her the last three times when the door opened and SG-1 were shown in. 

__

I think my main problem is self-control. I get angry and then I get angrier which in turn angers other people who perhaps weren't angry beforehand. Also, nearly every GI Joe I have ever met has picked up on my 'dislike' which means that every encounter has been…spiky. 

She was undeniably the most beautiful woman Jack O'Neill had ever seen in his life; sleek, long black hair, blazing blue eyes and at least his height. He sneaked a look at Daniel who was looking at her in almost puppy dog awe. And then she spoke.

'What's he? Retarded or something?'

__

I hate myself sometimes. I don't mean what I say but that doesn't excuse me because the fact is that I am undeniably cruel. Ok yeah so I was pissed off-I was losing valuable time for my project. And yeah, I am never at my best when dealing with the big M but suggesting that a guy who can speak more languages than I knew even existed was plain cruel. So sue me!

'Doctor Grayson, this is SG-1.' Hammond could tell that this meeting had the potential to go sour and didn't have a clue what to do about it. 'This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter-'

The woman nodded and for the first time smiled. 

'We met at a seminar in Washington. You were giving a speech on the significance of Red Shift on how we perceive the Universe. Very impressive.'

Thank you.' Jack could see Sam getting pulled in by the woman, after all, they were two scientists together and now Danny was gonna make three. 

_There are always two possibilities when I meet a guy with whom I share a mutual hatred. We will either end up on the floor attempting to claw each other's eyes out or we will, eventually, fall into a passionate embrace; it can and has gone both ways and now I'm betting with myself what'll happen with O'Neill. _

He hasn't said something but the thin line to the lips conveys to me that he doesn't think much of my behaviour so far. Well neither do I so that makes two of us. 

'And why exactly are you here?'

_It's addressed to me when he knows full well that I have got no idea. Grin and bear it girl. Smug bastard. _

'I have no frigging idea. Do you?'

General Hammond interjected before Jack could retort to this. 'Doctor Grayson is here because we believe she may be able to make something of the artefact you brought back last week.' 

'Actually General, you don't need me if that's the reason I'm here. I don't do artefacts.'

'So what do you do then?' 

'In terms you might understand, I kick electron arse. In terms you won't, I attempt to solve the mysteries of the Universe.'

'Meaning you've failed so far.'

'Meaning I know a hell of a lot more than you do.'

_And that's got you hasn't it flyboy? Brought that soaring ego of yours crashing down. Ha ha. _

Walking towards her, he stopped a few inches from her and nearly spat the following words at her. 

'I don't think much of your personality _Doctor_.' 

'At least I have one…_Colonel_.'

Hammond interrupted with a stern injunction to return to their places and the rest of the interview passed…relatively well.

__

You know what the worst thing was, it was when we were filing out, Jack O'Neill looked me up and down and then told me with a little smile that he thought he was looking forward to working with me. It was as if nothing that had happened had affected him in the slightest. Bastard.

If only he wasn't so damn cute.

   [1]: mailto:vada@time-warp.o.uk



End file.
